


Insomnia

by ninlsatrn



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung doesnt appear in this, Mina is desperate for Chaeyoung, Vent Post, michaeng, the author cant sleep help, they like to go stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninlsatrn/pseuds/ninlsatrn
Summary: the clock strikes at 12 AM, again.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 12





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> this is just kinda of a vent story :/ i cant sleep lol.

tired. That's what Mina feels like at the moment. 'Another sleepless night' Mina thought.  
Calm rain hitting the ground. The sound of the television fills the house.

The clock hits 5AM. Restless thoughts still running through her mind. Papers and books scattered on the floor.

She looks at the mirror. Reflection appearing, observing herself. The dark circles starting to appear beneath her eyes.  
Pale skin glowing, hair all messy.

Mina wants to sleep. But she can't. Pills on the kitchen counter.  
AC's from afar could be heard, the living room bulb giving the only source of light.

Mina couldn't sleep without her. Mina was desperate for her. Desperate for the person who made her feel safe.  
Desperate for her touch. She was all in all, desperate for the girl.

The start of a thunderstorm snapped her back into reality. She hated thunderstorms, she hated the loud sound it made.  
It rings through her ears everytime it strikes on the ground.

Mina stares at the wall. A painting hanging. Chaeyoung made the painting.  
A painting of them stargazing, like they would always do every Saturday.  
Why couldn't they do it this time? Mina wonders.

She had so many thoughts in mind that kept her away from sleeping. Thinking about projects.  
Thinking about her future. Thinking about Chaeyoung.

Going towards the couch, she lays on it, facing the ceiling. The silence slowly taking over the sounds of the television.  
she slowly closes her eyes. Hoping she would finally sleep. 

The birds chirping could be heard, the sunlight hitting her as she slowly opens her eyes. "i slept." Mina thought.  
She was suprised, on how she managed to fall asleep.

She sits up, looking around the room, no one was home. The books and papers were still scattered on the floor.  
The television still playing. The living room light still on.

She gets up from the couch, her head getting dizzy as she stands up. Vision slightly hurting from rubbing it too harsh.  
entering the kitchen to treat her dry throat. Washing her face full waking her up.

She stares at the clock. 2:39 PM, It reached noon, exactly 9 hours of sleep. Was she getting better?

A scream of the children outside awakens her, Quickly changing into slippers.

She goes through the front door, her neighbors kids running around the playground came in view. She watches them silently,  
memories filling in when Chaeyoung and Her would play in the playground at 12 AM. Memories she would never dare to forget.

She shakes her head, trying to prevent memories flooding her head. Looking at the hill, where they would stargaze once a week.  
Counting stars and trying to connect constellations together.

Mina's breathing stops. Eyes getting heavy. A figure comes up. She knows that figure, she knows it way too much. It all seems familiar to her.  
It was the figure of the girl she 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴.

Running towards the hill, Mina tries to not trip. Calling for her name. Mina's ears hurt.  
The high pitched noise ringing when she calls for her. She couldn't hear her.

She couldn't get close to her.

Something was stopping her, forcing her to move away.

Wake up.

Mina rising from the couch. Heavy breathing and sweat forming. It was all a dream.  
She feels like breaking down. She was so tired. Tired of the same dream. She couldn't sleep.

"Chaeng..." She says in a such low tone, barely a whisper, you wouldn't even hear it. 

She was a star that couldn't shine. Lost in someones night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation is Lost Stars :)


End file.
